Wonderful Love
by mednin
Summary: Someone has a crush on Stella, and Brandon might be a little jealous. Plus, Stella is hearing some weird voices, what could they be? Rated T to be safe. Summary could change. Romance will come soon. Might become M, but doubt it.


**I love the pairing Stella and Brandon from Winx Club so much! Since I've read a ton of the fan fiction already, I decided to make my own. This is my first fan fiction for the Winx Club.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club**

The Winx Club gang was back at their dorms, getting ready for their 5 way date.

"Layla, are you sure you don't want to come?" asked Bloom

"Positive, Nabu and I are going to Tides" she replied.

"Okay if you're sure" said Bloom.

"I am" reassured Layla.

"See you later then" everyone said

"Bye everyone" Techna then made her portal to Tides and Layla along with Piff entered into it.

"Can we go on your date with you?" asked all of the Pixies.

The girls didn't know what to do, but there pixies gave them all the puppy dog eyed look, they had to say yes.

"Okay, everyone, its 5:00 p.m. now and our dates should be here at 7:30 p.m. Let's go shopping! Who's in?" exclaimed Stella.

"I am" said Flora, Techna, and Bloom.

"Musa?" asked Stella.

"No way are you putting me in a dress!" shouted Musa.

"Come on, Sweetie, do it for Riven" said Flora.

Musa was now blushing.

"Then it's settled, let's go!" said Stella.

______________________________________________________________________________

At the mall:

"Here's a good store, let's go inside" said Stella. So they all go inside and look around when Stella spots a dress. "Flora, come try this dress on". So she did and she came out looking great. (You can either imagine how she looks or go onto my profile to see it).

"You should definitely buy that dress Flora" said Stella.

"I agree you look awesome in that" said Musa.

"Really, okay then I'll get it" and then Flora went and paid for the dress.

"Stella, could you help me find something to wear tonight please?" asked Techna.

"Sure"

So they looked around for a couple of minutes when Stella spots something; "Techna try this on" so Techna does and comes out looking just as good as Flora (all depends on opinion). (You can imagine what the dress looks like or you can go onto my profile to see it).

"You look fantastic" said Stella

"I agree it looks totally good on you" said Flora.

"Thank you, I think I'll buy it" said Techna.

"Hey, yo, Stella, could you help me pick out an outfit? But not a dress" said Musa.

"Why not?"

"Because that's just not my style"

"Okay sure"

So they looked around and finally Stella spots something; "Here try this on, I think this might be your style" she said.

So Musa tried it on and she came out looking good. (Same with Flora and Techna).

"You look cool, but, are you sure you don't want a dress?" asked Stella

"Totally, this outfit is wicked! Thanks Stella" Musa then hugged Stella and then paid for the outfit.

"Stella is it all right if you could help me?" asked Bloom.

"Of course, darling, what are friends for?" said Stella.

So they started looking and Stella found something. So Bloom tried it on and it looked fabulous. (Same with the others for Bloom's outfit).

"It looks wonderful on you darling" said Stella.

"Thanks, Stella" so she went to buy it, borrowing cash from Stella who knew because the dress was so expensive that Bloom couldn't afford it.

"My turn, darlings, could you guys help me spot some dresses?" asked Stella.

"Sure" they all said.

So they all started looking, Stella looking in one direction while the rest look in the other.

"Hey, Stella, we think we found a dress for you" so Stella tried on the dress and she came out looking absolutely stunning (on my profile page or you can just imagine it).

The girls were all amazed. I mean sure, they knew Stella was pretty, but now she looks like an angel.

"You look wonderful" said Flora.

"Truly magnificent, it's a 100% chance that Brandon and the other guys will love it" said Techna.

"That is definitely the right dress for you" said Musa.

"I agree, you should get that Stella, it looks amazing" said Bloom.

"Thanks girls, I love it also." So Stella paid for the dress and Stella transported them all back to their dorms.

"Okay, girls, its 6:00 and the boys said that they would be here at 7:30. We still have an hour and a half, and we already put on some make up today, what should we do?" asked Stella.

"I'll have my PDA let us know when it's 7:15 that way it will give us enough time to go down there. In the meantime, I'm going to play a quick video game with Digit" said Techna and then she walked off.

So Musa listened to music with Tune, Flora was listening to Chatot, and Bloom was playing with Lockette.

"Hmm…what to do? I guess I could meditate like Techna suggested, what do you think, Amore?" asked Stella

"I think it's a wonderful idea, I'll meditate with you" she replied.

So Stella and Amore meditated and then while Stella was in meditation mode, she could hear

Someone call her name,

"Is someone there?" she asked (no one else can hear her, she's saying this in her mind)

"Stella, your powers" said the voice.

"Who are you and what about my powers" she asked the voice.

"When the time is right, all shall be revealed" replied the voice and then the voice faded away.

"Wait, come back! What do you mean?! Wait, stop, please!" said Stella desperately

Outside of Stella's meditation mode:

"Wait, come back! What do you mean?! Wait, stop, please! Said Stella desperately

Amore heard this and decided to stop Stella from her meditation mode.

"Stella, Stella" Amore said, shaking her.

Stella then woke up.

"Are you okay?" asked Amore

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks Amore. Do you know what time it is?" asked Stella.

"6:15, we still have some time" she replied.

"Hmmmmm, hey, let's talk about setting some people up with each other or play a game, does that sound good to you Amore?" she asked.

"Yeah" so they went off and did that.

At Red Fountain:

The boys are just at the gym, Brandon, Sky, and Riven are lifting weights while Helia and Timmy are on the treadmill. They have been at the gym for 2 hours.

"Your not tired yet, Brandon? Everyone but you as already taken a break" commented Sky

"Yeah, I want to impress Stella on our date tonight plus I want to be strong if something happens to her so I can save her" replied Brandon.

"I'm sure she'll definitely be impressed"

"Thanks, I hope so"

Timmy then got tired along with Helia and got off the treadmills.

"Hey guys, Helia and I are going to get ready for our dates, see you then" said Timmy leaving with Helia.

"Musa will be blown away once she sees me" said Riven

"Guys, we better get ready to pick up the girls, we need time to get ready" said Sky.

"You're probably right, let's go" said Brandon, agreeing with Sky. So they got ready for their dates and they all left.

At Alfea:

It was now 7:25 and the girls were already downstairs. Just then the boys came, wearing their black tuxes.

When the guys saw the girls, they were marveled at them.

**Okay, I'm done writing for write now. This is my first one so please be kind. Any suggestions would be great or ideas for the next chapter. I'm dedicating this fan fiction to DarkLaydee, Troublesome-Girl 01, Sakuralinh, SunRose-01, aroura528, and Sakura Blossom Storm because there fan fictions were all so great and I hope that you continue updating your stories. Or to aroura528, make another story; you're a great fan fiction writer. Please continue updating, thanks!**


End file.
